dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Britannia
“We are Her Britannic Majesty’s representatives, sir, and hence we can go anywhere, with anything, at any time we damn well please.” - Admiral Sir William Wynn-Shawcross, RN, to an obdurate Spanish commodore, Cadiz, 1866 The Kingdom of Brittannia is the largest empire in known history. Controlling around 1/3 of the world's landmass it is the greatest maritime empire being controlled from the small island of Great Brittain. Ruled by Queen Victoria the nation can be credited for single-handedly starting the Industrial Revolution with Oliver Cromwell being at the head of it and fielding the first Landship at the Battle of Waterloo against the Prussian Empire. Their military while hailng from different nations all have the same amount of respect from the greatest of Generals to the lowest of soldiers. History Pre-war history World War history Dominion The Kingdom of Britannia controls the following areas: *The British Isles (Including Ireland) *Canada *Greenland *A few Islands in the Carribean Sea *The Falkland Islands *South Georgia *The North Western, Southern, and Eastern points of Africa *Madagascar *India *All land mass in the Indian Ocean *Burma *Malasia *Papua New Guinea *The Royal Dominion of Australia contaning the states; **Western Australia **Southern Australia **Victoria **Tasmania *New Zealand *The Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Fiji The Majority of these are either Governed by themselves or controlled by The East India Company in the name of the Kingdon of Britannia. Government Her Britannic Majesty Queen Victoria of the House of Hanover is the current head of state of the Kingdom of Britannia. Ascending the throne at the tender age of 18 in 1837, the young queen quickly learned to be a shrewd political operator. Now, after nearly forty years on the Britannian throne, encompassing marriage, widowhood and every conceivable act of political and military strife, she had matured into an able and respected monarch who reigns over her dominions with the calm assurance of caring but stern matriarch. The Britannian people, no matter what their attitude towards their government, treat their Queen with great reverence. It is a rash person indeed who criticises the Queen within earshot of subject of the Kingdom. The actual machinery that carries out the difficult and often dirty job of real governance is the Britannian Parliament, the world’s oldest democracy. The leader of the governing party is the Prime Minister, who wields the power of the monarch on his or her behalf in the form of the Royal Prerogative. The current Prime Minister is the immensely charismatic and popular Viscount Palmerston. Although now nearly 90 years old and more or less confined to his patented Brunel Arachnoped chair, Palmerston still has a vigorous appetite for the responsibilities of power. Palmerston’s main preoccupation is balancing the interests of the two major factions in Parliament – the Knights, who press for more vigorous and aggressive colonial expansion, and the Rooks, who counsel a much more cautious and methodical approach of consolidating the nation’s gains. The Parliament’s will is carried out (most of the time…) by the monolithic organisation of the Britannian Civil Service, whom many see as the real rulers of the empire. Britannia’s colonies are governed in more or less the same manner, each having a Governor-General as the Queen’s representative, supported by an administrative council. However, the Britannians generally prefer to leave local governance of their colonies to the same authorities that held sway before they arrived, so as to limit the need for direct intervention. Foreign Relations Millitary Forces Lord Henry Tillinger - First Lord of the Admiralty Admiral Joshua Spencer - Lord of the Naval Armada Admiral Edmund Johnson - Lord of the Land Armada Admiral William Thomas - Lord of the Aerial Armada Brittannia has one of the oldest traditionaly deep armies in the world. But despite this their army is heavily mechanised with tanks and Landships being some of tha hardest to take down. Despite this their regular army has a questionable but iconic battle dress which gives the Kingdom's army their knickname the 'Red coats'. To allies this on the feild is a welccome sight while to their enermy's it represents fear as one of the most highly disiplined armys is in their way. The Brittannian Royal navy is the most feared force on the battlefiled. Mostly due to the fact of elite navy operators or the fact it is the sole reason why they conqured most of the world, the Brittannian Royal navy has a feared reputation despite their setbacks. On the Tabletop Signature Weaponry: Torpedoes, Multiple turrets. Behind the Scenes The Kingdom of Britannia is the in-game equivalent of the British Empire . Unlike many of the other major nations, however, Britannia does not have a major or violent point of divergence in its history - Queen Victoria is still its monarch, and Britannia still maintains its empire. The only major difference between the Kingdom of Britannia and the real world British Empire is the earlier Industrial Revolution in the 1650's during the rule of Oliver Cromwell's Commonwealth. As the British Empire, they defeated a great continental power at the Battle of Waterloo in 1815, except that this power was the Prussian empire led by Otto Heinrich and not the French Empire of Napoleon. It was also at Waterloo they used for the first time the very first "Land Ship", which will become common weapons of the great powers for the rest of the century. Category:Major Nations Category:Nations Category:Grand Coalition Nations Category:Kingdom of Brittannia